Story Of My Love
by Inori-dono
Summary: Kagome decides to go back in time and fix the screwed up life she is now living. Does that mean leaving everyone she loves behind?Sango,Miroku,and Shippo are already dead so why not? But when she goes to far and no one remembers, she ends up telling her romantic tale to a little wolf cub, who happens to be Kouga's little brother.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story of my love; enjoy**_

**Me- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm Inori-dono! *dono* is Japanese for *lord*isn't that awesome?**

**Inuyasha- Are you high or something?**

**Me- No! Im, like, 13! I don't do pot!*I like speed***

**Kagome- What?**

**Me- JK! LMAO!**

**Kouga- She has a lot of energy**

**Shippo- Like me!**

**Kagome- RUN SHIPPO! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Shippo- Ahhhhhhh! Kagome! *runs away***

**Me- I'll get you my pretty and your giant hanyou too!**

**Kagome- Lol**

**Kouga- Heard that dog breath?**

**Inuyasha- I'll kill you, you wolf!**

**Kouga- Catch me if you can * runs off singing* Slow and stinky mutt, puppy needs a bath, run towards the water, Kagome will 'sit' your ass**

**Inuyasha- As if!**

**Kagome- Inuyashaaaaaaa…SIT!**

**Kouga **

**Me- LMFAO, LMFAO, LMFAO, LMFAO, LLLLMMMMFFFAAAOOO, L.M.F.A.O!**

**Miroku- Inori-dono does not own any of the Inuyasha characters, well….except for Kairu…..but you'll read about him later. "_^**

* * *

It was all over. The battle was done, and only Inuyasha, Kouga, and I were alive. I couldn't live knowing they both would fight over me, when Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo were all dead. I just couldn't. It would be too hard to live.

After I was finished attending their wounds, I went to lie down. Then I realized something. I could go back in time! With the Shikon Jewel, I could kill Naraku before any of this madness started! Before…before I met Inuyasha…..back when he loved Kikyo. Before Kouga fell in love with me….and made me feel happy for once. Before I met Miroku and was asked to bare a child, before I saved Kohaku, before Sango became my sister, and when I adopted Shippo? Could I do that?

Maybe I could do something to alter their memories, just enough so that they remember me. Standing up, I went up to Kouga and Inuyasha, and stood there.

"Oi! What do you want you stupid wench?" Inuyasha asked me. I was about to tell him off, but Kouga interrupted me, "Don't you dare call Kagome stupid OR a wench! She is beautiful and smart and some people would kill to get someone like her!"

"Baka!"

"Mutt-face!"

"Wolf!"

"Why thank you."

"No! I didn't mean-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?" I shouted at them. They both quickly stopped what they were doing, and looked at me. "This is going to be hard for me to say, but I'm leaving. Now don't interrupt me Inuyasha, I hope we can meet again. I'm going back in time, and I'm going to fix this mess before it started. If I live, maybe I'll see you two sometime. I'll try and let you guys keep your memories, but I don't know if it will work.

I really will miss you both, but I can't stand the though of leaving Sango and Miroku to the nether-demons. I want them to live and be happy and have kids and get married and-"

But I was interrupted. Kouga had stood up and grabbed both my hands with one of his, while using the other to cover my mouth. Pulling that hand away, he leaned in suddenly, and quickly kissed me on the lips, only sliding his tongue against my bottom lip before pulling away. "I really will miss you Kagome, but if you have to do this, them you have to do this. I hope you will remember me."

I was so embarrassed that I pulled myself out of his grasp, and ran towards the well. Jumping in, I grabbed the Shikon jewel, and made my wish.

* * *

**Me- Well? What do you think?**

**Kouga- I like it. You had me kissing Kagome in the FIRST chapter. That's impressive. Major ego boost. Did she like it?**

**Me- Notice the "I was so embarrassed-"? Of course she liked it! She was just kissed by KOUGA! *stares at him hungrily***

**Kouga- Ahh! Kagome help! *runs away in fear***

**Kagome- You could almost see his ego it was so big. Good thing Inori-dono is scaring him.**

**Me- Can't think of a little song can you?*chasses after him* !**

**Inuyasha- Hey! I barely said anything to kagome when she left! You made me seem like a jerk!**

**Kagome- BBecayuse you are**

**Kouga-…..help….me….please**

**Me-*attacks kouga and chews on his ear* Never!* eyes sparkles**

**Everyone else in the room- *Sweatdrop***


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh! I am soooooooo sorry! I have been sooo busy, with school and friends! And we just had Halloween, so yeahs *sweat drop* sorry about that! But heck, while i was away i won the Drug Free poster contest at my school and got ten bucks! Yay! That money is going to my fellow Sailor Scouts for Christmas! Anyway, it's 9:05, and i had lost my password...BUT I FOUND IT! So as soon as i can, im back to my stories! And don't worry, i have another Inuyasha fic and another Harry Potter fic currently sitting in my backpack! To my devoted readers, i give you there summaries:

**"Meet The Band Sango!"**** = When Kagome moves to central Tokyo to finish school for the arts, she finds out she needs 'out of school experience' if she wants to go to Tokyo U. Finding the band '****_Demon's Lovers'_****, she joins as head singer. Ex-boyfriends, and jealous best friends equals a whole lotta mess for Kagome!**

**"Romantic Egoist"**** = There's a room in the third corridor, similar to the Room of Requirements, yet this one only opens to those two. How they use it is up to them, who they use their new potions on is another story. When that sad little bookworm thinks she's found love, are those twins able to show her the right one?**

Aha! Pairings are a secret?! *gasp* Oh noooo! that's totally not going to give you something to think about for a week! *giggles* The all the stories are written, just no typed. And hey, if i get one more review for EACH story, you just might get two chapters for each uploaded on the same day...hmm...

Peace,Love, and Draco stalking,

Inori-dono ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

* * *

When you fall through the well bright bursts of light and color shimmer and glow as they surround you. Beautiful, sparkling colors.

Landing at the bottom, I realized it was all over now. The battle with Naraku. My little love triangle with Inuyasha and Kikyhoe. Oops, Kikyo. Sigh. I was never going to see my adopted son Shippo or my darling friend Sango again. Not even Miroku and his cursed wandering hand. I remembered how the final battle started and ended, how Naraku unexpectedly found a way to cover the glow of the Shikon Jewel shards, and ambushed us. Before my very eyes, I remembered everything: Inuyasha charging at Naraku, determined to kill him before anyone got hurt. Kikyo throwing herself in between them, launching an arrow at him. It barely missed him, but it caught Shippo right in the heart. He didn't even have time to hurt. Inuyasha-who looked at Shippo like a kid brother- became so angry and full of grief that he became a full demon and killed Naraku and his puppets with one swipe of his Tessaiga.

Naraku's sudden power and presence caused Miroku's wind tunnel to act up. It slowly began to devour him. I can't believe the way he ignored it for so long and continued to fit. But before long, it got to big, and Sango-who was trying to aid him- got sucked in. Her screams echo in my ears. Miroku cried, and shoved the tunnel into his face, pulling him inside in an instance.

It wasn't me or Miroku or even Sango that killed the traitor Kikyo. No, it wasn't even Inuyasha. This was where my savior came in, kicking her from behind. He took her down with his sword. I didn't even know he had one, but then it dawned on me that it was always secured on his hip.

I looked up, ready to call for Mama or Gramps and tell them I was home, and I was more than shocked to see blue sky instead of the top of the ancient shed. I watched a blue bird fly over, nd then I noticed something. There were no trees. No trees! In the feudal era, I was always able to see the top of several large oaks, the beginning of the path that led to the village. Maybe it was possible that Mama and Gramps decided to rebuild the shed.

I lifted my self out of the well, only to fall back in once I got a good look around. Forget about no trees, there was no anything! The village was gone, the trees were gone, and the only thing that surrounded me was fields of dead-or close to it- grass!

"Oh no!" I groaned, banging my head on the dirt floor. The wish! I thought, the Jewel must have misunderstood! What would Inuyasha and Kouga-" But I cut off mid-rant. Partly because my face flushed when I thought of him kissing me-my first kiss- and partly because I heard a low growl above me. Snapping my head up, my heart latterly stopped for a second.

Hovering over me was a spitting image if Kouga himself. Other than the hair being short and in a tiny ponytail, and the obvious fact that this person was probably six or seven human years, they looked exactly the same. Same blue eyes, same knowing smile.

"K-Kouga?!" I stuttered, lost for words. The kid growled again, so I got the impression Kouga was a bad topic. And six? Seven? how far had the jewel taken me?!

"How do you know Kouga woman?" He asked. If I hadn't been aware that this was a wolf demon and could possibly kill me, I might have laughed at a little kid calling me woman. And then the thought settled. WOMAN?! How dare this ignorant little KID call me woman!

"Listen here Kid, the name's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Get it right or no answers coming from me!"

I really regretted that.

The kid chuckled, and I vaguely wondered if Naraku had a demonic past life. Then the weirdest freaking thing EVER happened. The kid looked up and gave me a freaking SHIPPO smile! "Sorry ! I'm Kairu! Kouga's kid-brother! Can you come up her so I can get a better look at you?" He asked, the using the sweetest voice I'd ever heard.

Wait.

…

Did he say…

KID-BROTHER?!

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's chapter two! Thanks to those who voted on my poll, and it's still up and running, as it will be until Christmas! And i found out today where i'm spending new years! Yay! but it's a secret, so sucks for you! I am soooo sorry i never posted this, please forgive me! *bows* I apologize in the name of Draco Malfoy. Anyway, i have another story i'm working on, and here's the summary:**

**Makoto in Wonderland: Demons? Mythical creatures? Eh, Makoto's seen worse. But...what about falling into a well at your friends cousin's house and going 500 years into the past?! Not exactly her cup of tea. Full of sexy demons, and sailor scouts, jealous tuxedo Mask's and nose-bleeding chili-usa's!  
**

**Lol, that's a Sailor Moon-Inuyasha crossover that i'm working on. curently sitting in my desk but hey, what can you do? Please review, and give ideas please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

December 12, 2012

Dear readers,

Just so you know, this is the last week to answer my poll. Even if you haven't read any stories on my other account, **FruitsFan**, I'd really appreciate if you just randomly picked on!

Peace,Love, and Draco Stalking,

Inori-dono

My stories for this account:

Meet the Band Sango!

Never Could Have Guessed

Romantic Egoist

Serena Zabini

Story of my Love

Old account:

My Fortune Boy

Forever And Always

Daughter of the First Wolf


End file.
